


Metaphorical Darkness, Literal Light.

by thefaultinourcas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourcas/pseuds/thefaultinourcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides to ask Luna to the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphorical Darkness, Literal Light.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic when I was 13 and posted it to fanfiction.net, I remember being really proud of it too. So I decided to sort out the grammatical and spelling errors and post it onto this site that I, aged 18 now currently frequent, as a tribute to my 13 year old self. I didn't change much of it, so it is still as it was: 5 years ago.

Christmas has reached Hogwarts. The grounds were blanketed with soft snow and the air tinged with magic and nostalgia. Breakfast had been delicious as usual, students ate more than their fill and were lazily ambling along to class, a warm flush to their cheeks and a sated upturn to their lips.

Luna Lovegood skipped along the empty corridors to potions class. She was wearing knee length socks and her feet were cold, for her shoes had been mysteriously taken. Her radish earrings dangled from her small ears and her Butterbeer necklace hung on her slender neck. Her waist long dirty blond hair cascaded down her shoulders and her grey eyes bore the usual dreamy bored look. One might easily mistake her for a Hufflepuff if it wasn’t for the blue and bronze crest on her Hogwarts robes that proved otherwise.

“Looking for his Lovegood?” called someone. Startled, Luna looked around, and when she spotted no one, she called in her sing-song voice, “Hello, Draco!” She didn’t reach for her wand, which was placed at a strategical position, tucked behind her left ear.

There was a thud as her shoes dropped from the top of an archway and landed on the floor. Exclaiming in delight, Luna ran to pick them up. Before she reached her shoes, a student jumped down from the archway and landed smoothly in front of her. Not appearing the least bit surprised, Luna just picked up her shoes and faced Draco, looking mildly interested.

“How did you know it was me, Lovegood?” asked Draco, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

“Well, you have loads of Wrackspurts around you Draco,” replied Luna vaguely, unhelpfully.

“Oh, and how’s that?” Draco sneered, “Got that from your precious Quibbler again haven’t you?”

“No,” said Luna simply, “can’t you see them? There are a few stuck in your hair.”

“Blimey, so that’s why they call you Loony Lovegood,” smirked Draco.

“Did you steal my shoes and come all this way just to make fun of me?” asked a slightly hurt Luna.

“No….” said Draco hastily, “maybe I’m going about this the wrong way…Luna?”

“Draco?” again, her dreamy sing-song voice gave Draco such a warm rush. She was different, she was. She has always treated Draco kindly but never with pity, but perhaps she was just unaware of the rumours and vicious whispers the students resort to even though Draco has long been out of earshot, as thought fearful that the whispers would still find their way to his ears. Still, that didn’t stop them from talking about him. But Luna was different, she always had been. Around her, Draco could feel lighter, he could allow himself to feel lighter. 

Taking a deep breath, Draco took the leap.

“I was wondering, if you…well, had a date for the Yule Ball…tonight?”

“Oooh!” squealed Luna, her eyes widening like galleons. “I actually don’t, and I would LOVE to go with you, I’ve never had a friend ask me before!”

Draco turned a brilliant shade of beetroot red rivalling the impressive crimson of Ronald Weasley’s famous ears and neck that everyone in Hogwarts has had the honour of witnessing at least once. “Actually, I was thinking maybe we could go as more than friends.” Admitted Draco abashedly. Risking a quick glance at her incredulous expression, Draco hurriedly added: “If you don’t want to, I understand. It was a long shot anyway” He sighed.

“Oh!” Luna’s eyes widened, making her look like a demented owl, Draco, however, found this to be extremely cute. “If you put it that way, why not?” Luna beamed. “Draco Malfoy, I will go to the Yule Ball with you as more than friends.” She recited solemnly, in a deeper tone, as though officiating the occasion.

“AHA! I HEARD THAT!” Screeched Peeves, whooshing out of the suit of armour he was hiding in. He then made the mistletoe bush grow from the ceiling and zoomed away yelling at the top of his lungs: “DRACO LURVES LOONY!”

Furiously, Draco dug his pocket for his wand but stopped when he was Luna was happily giggling to herself. “So…tonight?” He smirked at her, kneeling down to help Luna with her shoes. “Tonight.” Luna whispered, giving Draco a quick peck on his pale cheek. Sealing the promise they shared. Humming to herself, Luna skipped back to Ravenclaw tower, having already missed her potions class.

Draco smiled to himself and went back to the Slytherin common room to prepare for the wonderful night to come, ignorant and blind to the entire D.A. on the end of the corridor, who have obviously been listening in on them with extendable ears.

At 8 o’clock, Draco met Luna at the base of the staircase to the Great Hall. She was dressed like a fairy, the kind that you might find on top of a Christmas tree. But hey, Draco didn’t judge her, it was Christmas after all. Several girls were giggling out-rightly and two Hufflepuffs he vaguely knew even went so far as to sneer cruelly at her outfit but Draco thought she was the prettiest girl there. She looked radiant and sweet and well, slightly confused. Fighting the urge to hex the two girls, he walked smoothly over to her and placed a kiss on her small hand, eliciting gasps, baffled looks and furious muttering from the onlookers.

“Hey look! It’s Luna!” Ron shouted, dragging a flustered looking Hermione Granger over to where Draco and Luna stood. He was followed closely by Harry and Ginny, who looked as if they were trying really hard not to laugh, and failing, mind you. “Wait,” Ron faltered as his graze rested on the tall Slytherin boy standing next to Luna and glanced at Harry. Both of them plunged their hands into their robes in unison, reaching for their wands. Draco instinctively flinched, anticipating multiple hexes.

Nothing happened but darkness.

Draco then realised that he had shut his eyes. Chancing it, he slowly opened them and, once he was certain that he was not about to start sprouting grass or vomiting slugs, he looked over at Potter and Weasley, wondering what in Merlin happened. I mean, he clearly saw them reach for their wands, in fact they were still pointing their wands at him! No, wait, not wands.

Roses.

“Flowers, for the lovely couple,” grinned Harry, winking at a stunned Draco.

“Well, we always told you that you needed some light in your metaphorical dark life, Draco.” Said Hermione. “I never thought you would take us literally.”

At Hermione’s words, Draco risked a glance at Luna. She was standing by this side swaying slightly to the music wafting from the Great Hall, smiling softly at everything and seemingly unperturbed by the entire exchange . Granger was right, and so Draco grudgingly agreed. Luna is light.

By then, the entire D.A has surrounded them while Draco was distracted by the changing colours of the Hall reflected in Luna’s eyes. They congratulated him and her, and left. But not without some small amount of teasing. As they were there and heard everything, some were even able to act out some parts of his embarrassing attempt at asking Luna out.

Flushing, Draco asked Harry: “How much did you guys hear?”

“Pretty much everything mate,” admitted Harry apologetically.

“Sorry, we really couldn’t help it” added Ginny, who was grinning maniacally.

Feeling suddenly shy, Draco chanced an unsure glance at Luna, he was surprised to find her beaming, looking quite at ease despite all of the unwanted attention the new couple have been attracting.

“Draco,” she whispered. “Have you ever realised, that your hands fit mine?” She asked, as she slipped her hand in his. Cheesy, but Draco couldn’t help but grin. It was Christmas after all.

“I do now.” He replied softly. Smirking, he led her into the Great Hall, feeling braver than he had ever felt before.

Music wafted and heads turned, and then stopped turning, all eyes settled on him and Luna. Suddenly feeling extremely nervous, Draco disguised it by raising an eyebrow challengingly at Luna, “Shall we?”, he asked.

“We shall!”, she beamed. Draco couldn’t help the smile that was starting to form on this lips, Luna’s happiness was infectious, radiating from her and making him want to beam at the world. Draco wasn’t even sure he remembered the last time he smiled this hard and genuinely. Granger was right, Luna is light.

Behind them, Ron and Harry mimed vomiting into their Butterbeers, but then they grabbed their girlfriends and followed suit.

Right on cue, The Weird Sisters started playing a slow song.


End file.
